My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 6
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Pudgyville's continuing adventures.
1. A Squishy Situation

A Squishy Situation

"Ugh, so glad to have **that** out of the way. Now I can go home and resume work on slimming you down," muttered Neat Pea.

"Why do I have to do this? Why can't I just be me?" asked Pea Pod Pie.

"Honestly, you need to remember one of these times. Being overweight is an unsightly experience for anyone and it's not healthy at all," explained Neat Pea.

"What about them?" noted Pea Pod Pie pointing at Pudgyville. *Neat Pea looks in the direction*

"Indecency at its worst. We must rectify this at once," declared Neat Pea before she and Pea Pod Pie rush over. [In Pudgyville...]

"So, how's the work with Chatrina going?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a slow progression but she is down a pound," replied Mocha.

"That's wonderful. How long do you think it'll be before she's your weight?" continued Bonnie.

"Welll..." began Mocha before looking at the town's entrance.

"Those two look new," noted Jasmine.

"They don't look friendly," added Truffle.

"Can we help you?" asked Eduardo walking over.

"You certainly can. We need to speak to the mayor at once," answered Neat Pea sternly.

"You're speaking to him right now. I'm Eduardo," stated Eduardo.

"How do you let these pigs expose so much flab?" asked Neat Pea.

"Excuse me but these are not pigs, they're ponies and they happen to enjoy it. They're setting themselves apart from the rest and they've worked hard to make sure they do so," protested Eduardo.

"Those bodies do not stem from hard work," remarked Neat Pea.

"These ponies weren't around when the hard work started. The town's history has shown a war broke out to accept fattened ponies," continued Eduardo.

"What imbecile do you take me for? A war to let fat become the norm? You clearly don't know me well enough. I'm Neat Pea and this is my daughter Pea Pod Pie. We will not tolerate such indecency," snapped Neat Pea.

"Look, we have a policy here. Either accept our town's desires or leave. Seeing as how you clearly do not accept their desires, I'm going to ask you both to leave," said Eduardo sternly.

"Mark my words, Mr. Eduardo, we'll be back with a lawsuit on your hooves," declared Neat Pea before she and Pea Pod Pie walk away.

"What'll we do?" asked Truffle.

"We'll defend this town. We won't let those two bully us out of our freedom.

"How?" asked Mocha.

"Since she wants a lawsuit, she just needs to name the place to have it settled and we'll be there," elaborated Eduardo.

"What's all the commotion? asked Ms. Sheila.

"We're facing a potential lawsuit from a pony named Neat Pea and her daughter, all because of our desire to love fat," replied Eduardo.

"We can't allow that. This is our home," said Ms. Sheila.

"All we can do now is wait and see," shrugged Mocha.

"What were those two like?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"One of them was much meaner than the other. She was yelling the entire time and was basically insulting us all the way," explained Jasmine.

"Well she'll run into a problem with you, Jasmine since your weight is permanent due to your birth defect," noted Mocha.

"Even The Calorie Stealers and Waist Warriors have figured that out. I bet that's why we haven't seen them in so long," figured Jasmine.

"Well until this gets settled, there will be no classes in my school," announced Ms. Sheila.  
"A wise idea, Ms. Sheila. We don't need classes to divide our attention away from the threat at hoof. Besides, it doesn't do any good to have school in a town that may be closed down," nodded Eduardo.

"Whenever that time comes, we'll stand up to those two and maintain our town's freedom," said Jasmine.


	2. Big Boy Bellows

Big Boy Bellows

[In Pudgyville...]

"Have you guys bought the new toys of us yet? They're very accurate to how we look," began Mocha.

"Really? How so?" asked Marie.

"Look at my toy. It even has fat like we do," explained Mocha.

"I sure hope I get a toy that accurate," giggled Truffle.

"You do, Truffle. I've seen several of us as toys at the Tubby Toy Store in town," agreed Mocha.

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" called a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Marie.

"MY NAME IS BONGO BELLE. I WAS HOPING TO JOIN THIS TOWN!" answered Bongo Belle loudly.

"Can you stop shouting then please?" requested Mocha.

"OKAY!" shouted Bongo Belle.

"Thanks so much. Come on in," replied Mocha.

"I hope he stays that way," added Jasmine.  
"I'm sorry for my yelling. I was just so accustomed to having to yell to speak to anyone as it was so noisy where I previously lived," explained Bongo Belle.

"Oh, I see. So that's why you were yelling. Not that we'd thought you were trying to be noisy," concluded Jasmine.

"That's right. I also tend to have a lot of pent up energy and love to sing," added Bongo Belle.

"Well it's much quieter here so it shouldn't be too hard for you to avoid yelling," assured Ms. Sheila.

"Where am I going to stay?" asked Bongo Belle.

"I'll take you home. I don't have anyone to be with anyway," stated Marie.

"YOU'RE SO NICE! I mean you're so nice," replied Bongo Belle.

"She plays nice music," continued Mocha.

"You'll get to see that when I teach too," nodded Marie.

"Glad that's settled," sighed Ms. Sheila.

"So are we," replied Jasmine. [That night, at Marie's house...]

"Goodnight, Bongo Belle. Hope tomorrow goes smoother for you," stated Marie before leaving the room. [An hour later...]

"I AM A MALE SO BIG AND PLUMP. I WALK ALL DAY JIGGLING MY RUMP!" sang Bongo Belle loudly.

"Shhh, called Marie quietly. We're all trying to sleep.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I have too much energy built up," replied Bongo Belle quietly.

"Well try and find a way to release it without loud noise," stated Marie before leaving the room. [An hour later...] *Bongo Belle starts dreaming*

"YES, I LOVE TO SING. YOU WANT ME TO SING FOR YOU?" asked Bongo Belle.

"Bongo Belle, I told you to stay quiet," scolded Marie.

"Hmm, what?" questioned Bongo Belle waking up.

"I said to stay quiet. Now go to sleep," repeated Marie before walking out of the room more sternly. [The next day...]

"WHAT A LOVELY DAY!" yelled Bongo Belle waking up.

"Bongo Belle, not everyone is awake. You can't just yell when you speak. We're going to have to find a way to keep you more calm because you're going to wake up the entire town at this rate," protested Marie.

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry. I just cannot fight the urge to yell or sing loudly," said Bongo Belle sadly.

"Perhaps a punishment is in order. Maybe putting a mask over your face whenever you yell or sing loudly would work?" suggested Marie.

"I guess it's worth a try," shrugged Bongo Belle.

"Then again, maybe it's worthwhile to do as a whole so that you can yell but it won't be as loud to everyone else," realized Marie.

"That sounds great. It's like the best of both worlds," said Bongo Belle.

"Then we just need a mask for your mouth. Of course, you'll need to be able to eat so I figure the mask can be formatted to handle that too," added Marie.

"She may be exactly my type of pony," thought Bongo Belle.


	3. Drops of Sadness

Drops of Sadness

[At Pop Drops' house...]

"Mom, dad, why did I have to end up looking like a skeleton?" asked Pop Drops.

"Dear, you know it was an accident. Technology back them was pretty bad. The x-ray machine I used on you was an outdated model with components that were replacements for parts that no longer existed," explained Mrs. Drops.

"What happened though? How did the incorrect components cause the accident?" continued Pop Drops.

"It was a long time ago but I'll tell you what I remember. You were actually pretty skinny back then. You came in for a routine check-up to see how things inside you were doing. The machine you ended up having the accident on had been doing fine with other patients. Its parts had been replaced the week before so it still boggles me why it happened to you. Regardless, you were up next but I didn't think anything bad would happen to you as it didn't happen to the others. I pressed the necessary buttons and the malfunction occurred. Perhaps I hit the wrong button or perhaps one or more components had jammed but either way, you were in intense pain and since it was hot enough to take away many layers of your skin, it was too hot for us to get you out until we managed to turn the machine off. As I recall, that machine was removed immediately after the incident and you were in the hospital for two weeks. We waited to see if the skin would return but it did not. We believe that the x-rays somehow destroyed the skin cells to the point of no return," explained Mr. Drops.

"Goodness, no wonder I've been avoiding to tell my story. I mean I knew it was scary but I didn't think it was **that** scary. At least I'm not in any more pain but I wish there was some way to restore my skin," remarked Pop Drops.

"So do we but there isn't. You're like that for life I'm afraid," added Mr. Drops.

"Wonder how I still managed to put on weight then," pondered Pop Drops.

"You ended up eating a lot while you were in the hospital because the doctors and nurses were worried about your health," answered Mrs. Drops.

"Well at least that's cleared up," smiled Pop Drops.

"Perhaps it's not so bad to tell others now?" asked Mrs. Drops.

"Maybe. I'll have to let it soak in first," stated Pop Drops.

"Well okay. It was a lot to take in," figured Mr. Drops.

"I guess I can tell Floaty Spin about it since she understands," realized Pop Drops.

"I'm sure your friends will too but it's up to you how you want to share it," assured Mrs. Drops.

"I'll go call her right now," said Pop Drops.

"Hold on there, Pop Drops. You have to take your medicine first," noted Mr. Drops.

"Medicine? For what?" questioned Pop Drops.

"Well your health of course. While it's true you healed up, doctors gave you that medicine to maintain the remaining cells you have left. Otherwise, you'll lose the rest of your skin altogether," elaborated Mr. Drops.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Good thing you reminded me, dad," realized Pop Drops before running to the counter.

"We have to watch you take it you know because you can't overdo it as it needs the right amount to ensure nothing changes with your skin," added Mrs. Drops before she and Mr. Drops walk over.

"This much good?" asked Pop Drops.

"Well, the red line indicates how much to take and since that's where you have it, you're fine. Luckily, you only have to take it twice a day but it needs refilling and we get a new shipment every two weeks.," continued Mr. Drops. *Pop Drops pours some of the medication into the tiny cup*

"There we go," stated Pop Drops before drinking her medicine.

"Good girl. Now you can go tell your friend," concluded Mr. Drops.

"Thanks dad," called Pop Drops as she raced upstairs to her phone. [Later that day...]

"So, she'd take it well?" asked Mrs. Drops.

"Yep, just as I thought she would. She was pretty surprised though because she didn't think it was as bad either," replied Pop Drops.

"I think this is the start of a whole new you," concluded Mr. Drops.

"A Pop Drops with a not-so-sensitive story," finished Pop Drops.


	4. Chocolate a la Mocha

Chocolate a la Mocha

"Mom, can't I just have ONE bite of this cake?" asked Mocha.

"No, dear and I've told you already. It's for a party for your grandparents tonight. If you had one bite, you'd want to eat the whole thing and besides, I can't just give them a cake with a bite taken out of it, especially since they're traveling a great distance to be here," protested Mrs. Cream.

"It looks so good though," noted Mocha.

"I'm glad you approve but it'd be gone knowing you. You've been like this ever since you first saw a cupcake a as a filly. Honestly, it's not that great a behavior because of things like this party. When it's your birthday, you can have as much of the cake as you want but for now, please take your mind off of it," replied Mrs. Cream.

"Besides, you don't want to end up like your sister do you?" added Mr. Cream.

"Well, no, I guess not," giggled Mocha.

"Then you understand right?" asked Mr. Cream.

"I do, dad," nodded Mocha.

"Good, then go outside and do something," suggested Mr. Cream.

"Can I stay at Truffle's house until dinner?" asked Mocha.

"Sure thing if his parents are okay with it," answered Mrs. Cream.

"That should keep your mind and your mouth occupied," figured Mr. Cream.

"Thanks, mom and dad," said Mocha before heading out. [Outside...

"Hi, Mocha," called Truffle.

"Now there's my big boy. Is it okay if I come to your house for a little while? I need to take my mind off of a special cake at my house," asked Mocha.

"Okay sure. Wait outside and I'll see if it's okay," answered Truffle. *They walk to his house and Truffle goes inside* [5 minutes later...] *Truffle comes out of his house*

"So what'd they say?" asked Mocha.

"They said you can't come in today as they have company over," replied Truffle sadly.

"Well okay. Maybe another time then," suggested Mocha.

"Anything else you want to do?" asked Truffle.

"Well could you tell me how you got into the girly clothing idea?" asked Mocha.

"I'd love to. I didn't always love the idea but I was pretty much always fat, just not this fat. My parents and I went to shop for clothing but they didn't have any boys clothes my size so since I was in need of new clothes, we went to the girls section and at first I declined wearing them in public because I thought I'd look silly but once I tried them on, I felt very sexy and realized all those bright colors made them stand out against my body," explained Truffle.

"A very cute story," remarked Mocha.

"Just think if I hadn't needed to shop for clothes, I'd have never gotten these sexy outfits," blushed Truffle with delight.

"They've only made you more attractive than ever, especially since most of them tend to have messages written on them that suit you nicely," agreed Mocha.

"After that day, I had my room painted to be all girly too. I could be in there for hours without actually doing anything because it's just so nice," added Truffle.

"It also makes you unique because most males don't like girly clothing, let alone wearing it to show your curves," stated Mocha.

"I often take a long time getting dressed because each outfit is just as cute and sexy as the others so I cannot immediately decide," continued Truffle.

"I mostly take a long time because my outfits are so tight," giggled Mocha.

"Mmmmm, must be nice weighing 200 pounds and having that much fat jiggle," concluded Truffle.

"It is, it totally is. My mom says my appetite for cake isn't good but I'd disagree because it's made me this big and I love it," agreed Mocha.

"This is why I love her. She's plump and pretty all at the same time," thought Truffle.

"He's one of a kind. I couldn't have asked for a sexier boy," thought Mocha.


	5. Seeing Stars

Seeing Stars

[At her house...]

"It's been so long since I've done any traveling. Don't you think, Nibble Knick-Knack?," noted Glamour Giggle.

"Too long, I agree," nodded Nibble.

"Then let's pick a place to travel. What's left on our list?" continued Glamour Giggle.

"There's a town called Pudgyville and..." replied Knick-Knack before being interrupted.

"Now there's a town that I could visit. I bet they'd love me there since I'm already fat and I've heard that's what that town is into," remarked Glamour Giggle.

"So we're visiting Pudgyville?" asked Knick-Knack.

"We're visiting Pudgyville," repeated Glamour Giggle before the duo headed off. [2 hours later...]

"This doesn't look right, does it?" asked Knick-Knack.

"Hmmm, maybe we took a wrong turn?" suggested Glamour Giggle.

"Never mind, this is the place. It says so ahead," realized Knick-Knack.

"Then here we come," declared Glamour Giggle.

"Who are they?" asked Mocha.

"I don't know but the pink one with stars is amazing," remarked Kyle.

"Yeah, I can't seem to look away either," agreed Mocha.

"It's her body that's causing it. Those stars appear to flash," noted Ms. Sheila.

"Hello, Pudgyville. I'm Glamour Giggle and this is my assistance Nibble Knick-Knack. We're hoping that we'd be welcome to spend some time here," called Glamour Giggle.

"Yes of course. Come on in," answered Eduardo before the duo walk in.

"That's quite a body," remarked Jasmine.

"Anyone up for an autograph?" asked Glamour Giggle.

"How do you give an autograph?" asked Truffle.

"I sit on those that want one," explained Glamour Giggle.

"Why?" asked Mocha.

"Well the first pony I met was an accident but they said it was good enough for the autograph so I decided to make that my way of doing it," added Glamour Giggle.

"I'll take an autograph," said Bob.

"Then lay on the grass and you'll be seeing lots of stars," giggled Glamour Giggle. *Bob lays on the grass*

"Are they free?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"Of course. Besides, I wouldn't know if I had the money you take or if I could use the money I receive," replied Glamour Giggle before sitting on Bob's face.

"Best...autograph...ever," stated Bob with delight.

"Goodness, that's quite the rump you have," noted Ms. Sheila.

"Thanks so much. I like to leave an impression so to speak," answered Glamour Giggle.

"Well he'll be feeling that one for a while," noted Darren.

"In a good way of course," added Kyle.

"Nibble Knick-Knack is lucky to have you," said Truffle.

"Oh he is, though he has to carry my things so maybe not as lucky as you might think," recalled Glamour Giggle.

"Do you offer any kind of way to let ponies come with you?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Once a month, I let one pony follow me for a week," nodded Glamour Giggle.

"With a body like that, they'd follow you for a year," stated Darren.

"You're all really sweet. I'll have to stop by again sometime but until then, I have other plans," said Glamour Giggle before departing.

"Now she's an ideal addition to this town," concluded Eduardo.

"Wish she could stay," added Kyle.

"She'll stay in our hearts that's for sure," thought Ms. Sheila.

"I'll never wash this face again," thought Bob.

"Looks like Bob might just have a new pony to love," finished Darren.


	6. A Fishy Story

A Fishy Story

[At Floaty Spin's house...]

"So Floaty, since you heard my story, can you tell me yours? It can't be as scary as mine," asked Pop Drops.

"It's definitely not scary at all. It began when I was little. I loved fish. We had like 10 of them around the house and I got to feed them. Of course, we needed lots of fish food to keep them fed so we bought them by the box and stored them in the closet. One day, I had a dream that **was** a fish. I swam all around the oceans, rivers, you name it. When I woke up, I enjoyed that dream so much that I asked my parents if there was a way I could become a fish. They said no but did note that there was a way to bring a bit of that feeling to me. Since my parents knew a pony that could help, they took me to see my grandparents, whom were both unicorns. They didn't have an exact spell for this so they created one using their old vacant fish tank and a bucket of water. The whole thing took twenty minutes to complete and I wasn't sure at first whether I liked it. It felt strange. I was also fat now. Over time I grew to enjoy the fat as it literally made waves and I was able to actually use the water physically," explained Floaty Spin.

"Wow, that's way better than my story," remarked Pop Drops.

"Yeah, I never thought it'd actually work until it did. I didn't eat for a while after that because I always felt full. I had to go outside and get the water level down so I could eat but then I got used to it so it wasn't necessary anymore," added Floaty Spin.

"I'd say you got more beautiful because of it," stated Pop Drops.

"Thanks, Pop. I love moving in slow motion you know. Makes all my fat jiggle more, or at least seem to," replied Floaty Spin.

"Wonder what you'd actually have been like as a fish," pondered Pop Drops.

"I don't think it'd have been as fun as this. Granted, I do have moments where I truly feel like a fish like if my water count gets low but ironically I can't go in water because of this," answered Floaty Spin.

"Why not?" asked Pop Drops.

"The spell my grandparents used was never to be mixed with water because it would cause more water to enter my body, putting my life at risk," explained Floaty Spin.

"So maybe it's not quite as glamorous as first thought?" suggested Pop Drops.

"Well it's not so bad. I don't need to go into the water anyway since I'm partially made from water," replied Floaty Spin.

"Good point. It does sound kinda silly," giggled Pop Drops.

"Besides, I just have to drink water to refill," added Floaty Spin.

"How do you eat?" asked Pop Drops.

"Like any other pony. I just have water mixed in with my body," said Floaty Spin.

"Does it mean you wouldn't go outside if it were really hot out?" asked Pop Drops.

"Pretty much. I couldn't survive that way for long," nodded Floaty Spin.

"Yes, our daughter is fragile but unique. It was my idea to get her to her grandparents to turn her into what she is now," stated Mr. Aqua.

"Floaty could tell you the names of all the fish we had in the house and what kind each fish was," added Mrs. Aqua.

"I can't anymore though," protested Floaty Spin.

"Can I feel your watery fat?" asked Pop Drops.

"Sure," replied Floaty Spin before Pop Drops feels it.

"It's not wet at all. It's like I'm feeling glass," reacted Pop Drops.

"That's because the water part is actually mixed into my skin," explained Floaty Spin.

"So that's why you can touch things like paper and not ruin them," concluded Pop Drops.

"Yep and that's part of that magic spell," nodded Floaty Spin.

"Must be nice having your body glisten in the sunlight and make waves," figured Pop Drops.

"Oh it is but being your friend is nicer," assured Floaty Spin.

"You mean that?" asked Pop Drops.

"I do," stated Floaty Spin before she and Pop Drops hug.


	7. Gain to Glory

Gain to Glory

[At Jasmine's house...]

"Jasmine, dear it's so nice you don't get bothered by hate," remarked Mrs. Diamond.

"It's all thanks to you, mom," replied Jasmine.

"Yes because you weren't always so confident. You had to fight against all the negativity of your younger self," added Mr. Diamond.

"Really?" asked Jasmine.

"You were teased as a filly and your mom and I had to show you what to do in the face of negativity. After a few days, you got the hang of it and hate never really bothered you anymore," replied Mr. Diamond.

[In Jasmine's flashback...]

"Hey look, boys, we got ourselves a new pansy princess over here," remarked Carl, one of the bullies.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" asked Jasmine.

"Better than you, shrimp," replied Drake.

"I am **not** a shrimp," protested Jasmine.

"You sure look like one, shrimp. You're even colored like one," added Carl.

"Stop it!" yelled Jasmine.

"What are you going to do about it, shrimp?" asked Drake.

"Something you won't like," replied Jasmine.

"Yeah, right. You're too small to do anything useful. Maybe you're better off being in a sink of water?" ridiculed Carl.

"You take that back!" snapped Jasmine.

"Too late, there's no taking it back from a shrimp," sneered Drake. *Jasmine begins getting tears in her eyes*

"Aww, is the widdle shrimp going to cry? How fitting since you'll need water, being a shrimp and all," laughed Carl.

"Go home to mama, shrimp," called Drake. *Jasmine darts home* [Back in reality...]

"Well I'd sure love to show them how much I've changed since then," smiled Jasmine before heading outside.

"Carl look, it's the shrimp only now she's a bigger shrimp," began Carl.

"If I'm a shrimp, why am I bigger than both of you?" asked Jasmine.

"Well you're the same pony that ran away," explained Drake.

"Well the fact that I'm actually taking charge of this situation proves I'm no shrimp. Besides, I'm too sexy to let the likes of you tell me what to do. So if you'd like to continue, go ahead and tell it to my big rump," continued Jasmine before shaking her rump in front of them.

"What'll we do?" asked Drake to Carl quietly.

"She's just not giving in yet. We'll get her. Just keep going" assured Carl quietly.

"What's the matter, don't have the heart to face us?" questioned Drake.

"I have the heart and the body to face you two and I'm doing that right now. You boys will never win over the likes of me because in the years since we last met, I've gained not only weight but courage and determination without resorting to violence," protested Jasmine.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that," stated Carl before running up to try and push Jasmine away.

"Oh and I'm 125lb so I'm literally no pushover and not to the likes of you two so you might as well go home because you're physically and literally not going anywhere fast," added Jasmine.

"She's right, Carl, let's bail," called Drake.

"She's just a big pushover, I can take her," insisted Carl.

"Then you're not trying hard enough or is that all you've got?" smiled Jasmine before Carl lets up and collapses.

"Alright, you win. We can't and won't push you around anymore," assured Drake.

"We were wrong to bully you back then as well as now," agreed Carl.

"Well now that's a better way to behave. It seems this run-in was just what you two needed," concluded Jasmine before Carl and Drake walk away.

"My daughter has finally put an end to a filly face-off," thought Mrs. Diamond.


	8. Journey for Jewelry

Journey for Jewelry

[At Darling Diamond's Precious Jewels...]

"Sweet Aroma, how good to see you and your big rump again," stated Darling Diamond.

"You're always worth seeing," replied Sweet Aroma.

"Only when I have my jewelry on," noted Darling Diamond.

"I see you don't have your bracelet on. Did you lose it?" noted Sweet Aroma.

"I certainly did and it's a devastating blow," replied Darling Diamond.

"What is it that made you love jewelry?" asked Sweet Aroma.

"I've always thought they brighten up a pony's day but back when I was younger, they didn't exist and nothing I did make myself look as pretty as I wanted. I soon realized the only way to make myself look pretty was to make jewelry for myself. Of course, it was much harder than I'd thought so I had to go out of town to find out how they're made," began Darling Diamond.

"Oh my, you sure did have a desire for them," remarked Sweet Aroma.

"Not only that but once I made my first bracelet, others were commenting on how nice it looked so I made duplicates. When more ponies came to me about it, they wanted something different and were willing to pay me to do so. I made several different jewelry design, earrings, rings, bracelets and necklaces. but not exactly how they wanted so I let them draw what they wanted me to make and I had it made for them the next day. It was a big success and that's where my business came about," finished Darling Diamond.

"Well since you have a knack for making jewelry, you probably have one for finding lost jewelry," figured Sweet Aroma.

"Oh here it is. I must've left it here last night before I closed up shop yesterday," added Darling Diamond.

"I knew you had it in you," stated Sweet Aroma.

"I should make you something since you're always such a good friend," suggested Darling Diamond.

"You don't have to. I'm not big on jewelry anyway," insisted Sweet Aroma.

"You've earned it. What can I make you?" continued Darling Diamond.

"Well, since you insist...maybe a little something for my big rump?" requested Sweet Aroma.

"You got it," agreed Darling Diamond before going into the back room.

"Good thing she found the bracelet. I'd never be much help with my clumsiness," thought Sweet Aroma. [20 minutes later...]

"There you are, a rump badge," explained Darling Diamond.

"It's lovely," replied Sweet Aroma.

"All you do is put it around your waist like a belt," added Darling Diamond.

"I'll place it on right now," assured Sweet Aroma before doing so.

"Oh dear, it's kinda snug. I guess I underestimated your size. No big deal. I can fix it for tomorrow," realized Darling Diamond.

"Oh don't be silly. I'll take it home anyway. I may not be able to wear it but I'll keep it as a reminder of our friendship," replied Sweet Aroma.

"That's very sweet of you," remarked Darling Diamond.

"I feel I need to return the favor somehow," pondered Sweet Aroma.

"It's fine, I don't need a gift or anything," said Darling Diamond.

"How about I stop by with some of my perfume?" asked Sweet Aroma.

"Well I'm not big on perfume myself," declined Darling Diamond.

"Well then maybe some playtime with my big rump is good enough?" questioned Sweet Aroma.

"Ooh, I always love your big rump," admitted Darling Diamond excitedly.

"Well come out from behind the counter and it's yours for a little while," urged Sweet Aroma before Darling Diamond did so.

"Mmmm, it's as sexy as ever," remarked Darling Diamond as she jiggled Sweet Aroma's rump.

"No rump can compare, except for Mocha Cream's sister but that's temporary," declared Sweet Aroma.

"It's bigger than my head," giggled Darling Diamond.

"Probably softer too," added Sweet Aroma patting her rump.

"I could sleep on it all day," thought Darling Diamond.


	9. Meeting of the Minds

Meeting of the Minds

[In The Calorie Stealers' lair...]

"Why do we do this? We know the odds of us succeeding are near zero," began Stella.

"You're right. We haven't won at all and are basically just wasting time," added Mary.

"You're just going to give up?" questioned Kerry.

"Yeah, you three don't even deserve to call yourselves a threat," added Larry.

"Shut up, you haven't won at all either," snapped Stella.

"Besides, that pink pony will never lose weight by our hooves or your clothing. It's like their ultimate plump card," agreed Stephanie.

"Well we're not giving up. You wimps can stay here and mope but we're getting something done," declared Kerry.

"Go ahead and try for the umpteenth time. You'll fail for the umpteenth time," warned Mary. [Later that day...]

"Well that didn't work," concluded Kerry.

"See? Told you," noted Mary.

"Maybe you three are right after all," realized Larry.

"Maybe it's better to just join them?" suggested Stephanie.

"Might as well. Of course, they won't trust us because of how often we've lied to them," replied Stella.

"That's true. I guess there's no way we'll get in," sighed Mary.

"We'll need to do something nice for once," stated Barry.

"Like what?" asked Kerry.

"Some kind of big generous event, like a party or something," continued Barry.

"Even them, they wouldn't trust us. They'd feel it was a trap," protested Stella.

"First things first. We'll have to try and apologize to them. If we can get that far, we can perhaps try the second part of the plan," noted Barry.

"It's worth a try I suppose," figured Stella.

"Then let's go make things right," declared Kerry before they head out. [In Pudgyville...]

"It's great not having to worry about those two groups but we probably still need the security fence," stated Brittany.

"Speaking of which, here they come. We don't want you guys here. You're not even allowed here," stated Marie.

"We're not going to threaten you guys anymore. We came to apologize," assured Kerry.

"We're tired of losing to you all and I'll bet you're all tired of having to face us so is there any way we can become friends?" added Stella.

"No way," answered Mocha.

"Yeah, you've lied to us many times," agreed Truffle.

"Not to mention you've attacked us many times," recalled Eduardo.

"Please, just give us another chance. We're good now. In the time that we've been absent from this town, we've come to realize that there's no point in what we're doing," explained Stella.

"It's too late for apologies. You've done enough damage here. Go away!" ordered Ms. Sheila.

"That's right, we don't want you here," agreed Eduardo.

"Well that's fine. We'll go back to Ponyville then," said Stella sadly.

"Wait, you can stay here under one condition. Help us resolve the case at hoof with Neat Pea," requested Eduardo.

"We will," assured Stella.

"What's the problem?" asked Stephanie.

"Neat Pea and her daughter are suing simply because of her disgust towards exposed fat," explained Jasmine.

"Luckily, we've done research on court procedures so we can certainly help out," replied Mary.

"Good, then you'll be great help when we combine our knowledge with yours," said Mocha.

"It's time for former enemies to work together!" declared Kerry.


	10. Just Desserts

Just Desserts

[In Death Valley...]

"It's always so hot here. As much as I love the cacti here, I feel I need to get out for a while and see the sights. I'll even bring my carry-on cactus with me to show what I love," thought Cactus Cathy before heading out. [In Pudgyville...]

"Any of you know that green pony?" called Mocha.

"Hope she's not like Neat Pea," muttered Eduardo.

"Hello there, I'm Cactus Cathy. I see you're all fat like me. Can I come in?" greeted Cactus Cathy.

"Sure thing," replied Mocha before she and the group rush over.

"You look tired," noted Jasmine.

"I am, I was just in a hot desert where my favorite plant is," explained Cathy.

"We don't have any of those here, deserts or your favorite plant," replied Mocha.

"I have a little one to show you," said Cactus Cathy before getting it out.

"It looks dangerous," stated Truffle.

"Only because that's protection against animals. This is called a cactus and is what I was referring to as my favorite plant. My hometown is a place called Death Valley," added Cactus Cathy.

"Death...Valley? Sounds bad," remarked Ms. Sheila.

"It's just because it's so hot there but I love it," assured Cactus Cathy.

"Why do you like cacti?" asked Jasmine.

"They just grow so tall and large that it's like a giant building in the desert. Plus they don't need much water so they're easy to manage. Oh and they come in all kinds of shapes and sizes," answered Cactus Cathy.

"Well you're at least not prickly like the cactus there," remarked Jasmine.

"I'm more like one of the few non-prickly cacti there is. My sister on the other hand is very much like the real thing, including the prickly part as she has them on her body," continued Cactus Cathy.

"Well then how does she make friends?" asked Truffle.

"The only way she can. She talks to them. Most are naturally afraid of her because of her appearance so she puts things on each needle to help make things easier for everyone," said Cactus Cathy.

"So I guess cacti runs in your family?" asked Mocha.

"You could say that. My sister actually grows them in her garden. I don't have anywhere to grow them myself," nodded Cactus Cathy.

"You can certainly stay here and we can get a house built but please try to keep your cacti restrained to inside, just to be on the safe side. Oh and I'm Eduardo," stated Eduardo.

"Thanks so much, Eduardo. I'll just keep this little one with me. It's already as big as it's going to get and I've put it in a glass case with enough water to go a while," smiled Cactus Cathy before walking away.

"Well isn't she nice?" questioned Galapeño.

"Agreed. Not sure how I feel about cacti since I've never heard or seen them before until now but she said there are some that aren't prickly so they may not be so bad," concluded Mocha.

"I don't think I like them," said Truffle.

"I guess that means none of us are in any hurry to visit her hometown then," giggled Mocha.

"Nope but she seems like a nice pony nonetheless," replied Jasmine.

"I'm kind of intrigued by her interest in them, especially since we don't have any here to learn about," stated Ms. Sheila.

"I don't want to be near them either. It was hard enough for me to get ponies touch me but these, no way," admitted Cheesy Squeezy.

"We hear you, Cheesy but as long as Cactus Cathy is nice, I don't think we'll have to worry about that," assured Mocha. *Cactus Cathy returns*

"Nice town you have here," said Cactus Cathy.

"Thanks. You'll need a place to stay while your house is made. You can stay with me," replied Eduardo.

"You really are a wonderful pony. Thanks so much," responded Cactus Cathy.

"We hope to see your sister sometime," said Mocha.

"I'm sure she'd love to but she's always busy with her garden. Besides, I'm not so sure she'd be taken too well here," replied Cactus Cathy.

"She's sure to add more entertainment around here," thought Jasmine.


	11. Lean and Mean (1)

Lean and Mean (1)

[At Galapeño's house...]

"Does she have to come here? She's not nice to me at all," complained Galapeño.

"You know she only visits once a year so be nice to her. Besides, she can't be that mean to you," protested Mrs. Spice.

"Ugh, fine but don't say I didn't warn you," muttered Galapeño.

"What's gotten into you? it's like ever since we brought her up last week, you've been acting differently," noted Mr. Spice.

"Well yeah. Tomalia and I have never been friends. She's always calling dibs on everything that she and I are supposed to share and kicks me out," continued Galapeño.

"I think you're being too hard on her," figured Mr. Spice.

" **Me** being hard on **her**? You've got to be kidding," reacted Galapeño.

"I'm not and you'd better lighten up," scolded Mrs. Spice.

"This is going to be the worst weekend of my life," said Galapeño softly. [Ten minutes later...]

"Your sister is here so be on your best behavior," announced Mr. Spice.

"I will but I know **she** won't," remarked Galapeño before Tomalia entered.

"Mom, dad, so good to see you," stated Tomalia.

"Hello, Tomalia. You remember your sister Galapeño, right?" replied Mrs. Spice.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Gala," smirked Tomalia.

"Say hello to your sister, Galapeño," ordered Mr. Spice.

"Hello," said Galapeño gritting her teeth.

"She'll come around," assured Mrs. Spice. [That night...]

"You'll sleep here, tonight Tomalia. There's blankets and other stuff in the closet," stated Mrs. Spice.

"Thanks, mom," answered Tomalia before Mrs. Spice left the room. [In her room...]

"Well as long as she's not sleeping here, I could actually have a nice weekend," thought Galapeño before Tomalia entered.

"I'm sleeping in here, you get the guest room," protested Tomalia.

"Mom told you to sleep there," snapped Galapeño.

"Yeah well I'm sleeping here," repeated Tomalia.

"You are the worst sister ever!" shouted Galapeño.

"Nothing you can do about it," sneered Tomalia.

"We'll see about that," declared Galapeño.

"Mom won't believe you. She never has and never will," continued Tomalia.

"That's going to change," stated Galapeño before leaving the room.

"You'll need that anger to make that lardy butt of yours move," giggled Tomalia.

"I heard that," called Galapeño before heading to the guest room to sleep. [The next morning, in the kitchen...]

"Morning, fatty. I saved you a scrap of breakfast," stated Tomalia.

"Are you hearing her, mom? She totally has no regard for my feelings," protested Galapeño.

"She's just teasing," assured Mrs. Spice.

"That is **not** teasing. She's doing it to be outright mean to me," answered Galapeño.

"Galapeño, you listen to me. Stop this game you're playing right now. This is not the way to treat your sister," protested Mrs. Spice.

"You never believe anything I say. You allow her to make my life miserable," complained Galapeño before walking out the door.

"I'm sorry about her, Tomalia. She isn't normally like this," stated Mr. Spice.

"It's no trouble at all. She's just cranky," concluded Tomalia.

"That makes sense since she **was** up early this morning, earlier than usual," pondered Mrs. Spice. [Outside...]

"Somehow, I have to find a way to get her caught doing what she does to me but how?" questioned Galapeño to herself.

To be continued...


	12. Lean and Mean (2)

Lean and Mean (2)

[Last time on Pudgyville...]

"Does she have to come here? She's not nice to me at all," complained Galapeño.

"I think you're being too hard on her," figured Mr. Spice.

" **Me** being hard on **her**? You've got to be kidding," reacted Galapeño.

"I'm not and you'd better lighten up," scolded Mrs. Spice.

"Morning, fatty. I saved you a scrap of breakfast," stated Tomalia.

"Are you hearing her, mom? She totally has no regard for my feelings," protested Galapeño.

"She's just teasing," assured Mrs. Spice.

"Somehow, I have to find a way to get her caught doing what she does to me but how?" questioned Galapeño to herself.

"What's wrong, Galapeño?" asked Mocha.

"It's my sister Tomalia. She's never been nice but my parents don't believe me when I tell them," explained Galapeño.

"That sounds pretty rough. Is there anything we can do to help?" replied Mocha.

"How would you get my parents to believe me?" asked Galapeño.

"I'm not sure. Good luck with it, though," stated Mocha before walking away.

"Maybe I just have to be nice to her? After all, she's still going to be mean and eventually mom and dad will have to realize what she's doing," thought Galapeño before heading inside her house.

"Hey tubby, the local beanbag company called. They want you back," laughed Tomalia.

"Oh Tomalia, thank you for everything you've done for me. Let me get you a pillow," replied Galapeño once inside.

"Yeah because unlike you, I don't need the exercise," sneered Tomalia.

"How right you are and you know what? You can just call me an apple because those are round and red just like me," stated Galapeño.

"Apples are leaner than you are," protested Tomalia.

"Sorry, you're right again. Gosh, when **did** you get so smart?" questioned Galapeño.

"You've always been a dork and I've always been smarter than you," remarked Tomalia.

"Tomalia, that's not very nice at all," called Mrs. Spice.

"I was just teasing," assured Tomalia.

"No you weren't , young lady. I overheard you and Galapeño talking to each other and you were insulting her the minute she came into the room. I may have put up with your behavior before but not any longer. Either you behave nicely or you're going back to your own home," insisted Mrs. Spice.

"About time she figured it out," thought Galapeño.

"Galapeño, we're sorry we didn't believe you. I guess we just got so used to how Tomalia treated you that we didn't realize what she was doing to you," stated Mr. Spice sadly.

"It's okay. I was waiting for this moment for a long time," answered Galapeño.

"Sorry, Galapeño. I've been so stuck-up all these years without any friends that I took my jealousy out on you and you didn't deserve any of it," admitted Tomalia.

"Does this mean we'll be friends now?" asked Galapeño.

"It sure does, and by the way, you have a cute walk," added Tomalia.

"Now that's how a family should be," concluded Mrs. Spice.

"I couldn't agree more, honey," nodded Mr. Spice.

"I take it back, this'll be the **best** weekend ever," declared Galapeño.

"Especially when you have the now best sister ever," agreed Tomalia.

"That makes two of us," giggled Galapeño. [Later that day...]

"You have to go already?" asked Mrs. Spice.

"Yep, I'm needed back home now. Sorry I couldn't stay longer," replied Tomalia.

"I'm going to miss you," admitted Galapeño.

"We all will," added Mrs. Spice before Tomalia headed out.

"She turned out to be much better now that she's nice," concluded Galapeño.

"She's brought the whole family together," stated Mrs. Spice.


	13. Plump with Fear

Plump with Fear

[In Pudgyville...]

"There's a new house there now and it's not Cactus Cathy's," noted Mocha.

"Then whose is it?" asked Truffle.

"Since all of our houses are colored like us, the new pony must have those colors but I have no idea about their name," figured Mocha.

"We should get them to come out and say hi," suggested Jasmine.

"They might be afraid," concluded Stacie.

"We'll need some way to get them to come out," realized Eduardo.

"How? If they're so afraid to come out, then they may not like company," noted Mocha.

"We could throw a party for them," suggested Truffle.

"It's worth a shot," agreed Ms. Sheila.

"I bet they're really nice," figured Bob.

"Yeah, maybe even fat," added Darren.

"Then let's get set up," declared Galapeño. [Inside her house...]

"I can't go out there. My fear of everything is far too high. I know that not everything is all that scary but whenever I see something, I get a negative thought in my head about it and run away. I mean, I take up to an hour just to get a meal from the kitchen," thought Flora. [An hour later...

"I think she'll love this party," stated Ms. Sheila.

"Now let's see if we can convince her to come out," suggested Eduardo.

"We shouldn't crowd the house though. Maybe one of us can ring the doorbell and see. noted Ms. Sheila.

"Good idea. Who should it be?" replied Mocha.

"I'll do it," answered Marie.

"Probably the best option because although you're nice, Truffle, you are a bit out of the ordinary here, no offense," nodded Mocha.

"Yeah I know. I'd probably scare her even more," agreed Truffle as Marie walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Oh no, they must be here to scare me. I can't let them do that. My life is miserable enough as is," concluded Flora.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Marie from outside.

"Wait a minute, she doesn't seem like she's trying to scare me. Maybe I can try to come closer?" thought Flora.

"Come on, don't be shy," called Marie. *Flora moved closer to the door and hesitantly opened it*

"Hi there. I'm Marie. What's your name?" greeted Marie.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-Flora," stuttered Flora.

"Hi, Flora. Why don't you come out? My friends and I want to see you," continued Marie.

"I don't know. I have a terrible fear of everything," admitted Flora.

"We're all nice here. If you don't come out, you won't understand that," insisted Marie.

"Yeah, you're kind of like me. I was afraid to be around others until they showed me that they're great friends to be with," added Cheesy.

"R-R-R-Really?" questioned Flora.

"Absolutely," nodded Cheesy before Flora slowly came out.

"That's it, you're doing great so far," called Cheesy. *Flora took her first steps outside her house*

"Great! Keep going, Flora," urged Cheesy.

"Oh, maybe this isn't so bad," figured Flora.

"We'll help you get rid of those fears," assured Cheesy.

"Absolutely and might I say you look beautiful, Flora," added Eduardo.

"T-T-T-Thanks everyone," said Flora.

"As time passes, you'll get to know all of us and see that we aren't interested in being mean or hurtful," assured Ms. Sheila.

"Maybe they won't be so b-b-bad after all," thought Flora.


	14. Biggest Stars

Biggest Stars

[In Pudgyville...]

"Not a lot to do around here without school is there?" noted Truffle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Truffle. School generally took up much of the day and while any of us can have fun, when we have that upcoming lawsuit, it's not as much fun. We kinda need something to take our minds off of it for a bit," agreed Mocha.

"Then might I interest you in some flabulous films from Chubby Cinemas?" called a voice.

"Chubby Cinemas?" questioned Mocha.

"Yes indeed. These movies have gone to great lengths to deliver plenty of entertainment, including with you all being a part," explained Kettle Corn.

"Who are you?" asked Galapeño.

"I'm Kettle Corn and I own this movie theater," replied Kettle Corn.

"Did you just move here?" asked Ms. Sheila.  
"I have, yes," nodded Kettle Corn.

"Let's go see what movies are playing," suggested Mocha.

"I'm up for that," replied Jasmine before the group walk to the front.

"The movies are listed up top here and inside. Come on in and pick a flick as well as some possible food and drinks," added Kettle Corn before heading inside.

"These titles all look interesting. I'm not sure which I want to see," remarked Mocha.

"Wish we knew what they were about," stated Chloe.

"I'm sure Kettle Corn could share some of that," figured Marie. *Kettle Corn comes out again*

"If you need help deciding, here's a list of the movies and their summaries," stated Kettle Corn as she handed out the sheets of paper.

"Thanks, Kettle Corn," said Galapeño.

"This is **much** better," smiled Mocha.

"I want to see Fattanic," admitted Truffle.

"Yeah, we're in that one. I guess it makes sense to see it," giggled Mocha.

"Seems like several of us have a movie we're in," realized Galapeño.

"Only problem is, how do we gain access to the movies? I'm sure we can't just walk in and watch them," protested Bonnie.

"Good point. Let's go in and ask," suggested Ms. Sheila before they walk in.

"I'm glad you all decided to come inside. There's a snackbar to your left and a place to buy tickets on your right. Happy viewing," shared Kettle Corn.

"We should all decide on what movie to see and what snacks to buy so that we can each pay a little bit and get what we want," suggested Ms. Sheila.

"There's a movie about Flippy Dove Treat. We should see that," stated Mocha.

"Hmm, a good possibility. I wonder if it'll have info we don't have about her," pondered Ms. Sheila.

"Then let's go see that," concluded Truffle.

"Tickets first, though," noted Galapeño before the group walk to the ticket stand. [At the ticket stand...]

"Hello, we'd like 12 tickets to see Battle of the Bulge 3 - Belly Bounces Back," requested Mocha.

"That'll be 260 buttons," replied Kettle Corn. *Everyone pays*

"Thanks so much. What should we get for snacks?" continued Mocha.

"Popcorn is always a start," suggested Jasmine.

"Soda too," added Truffle.

"Well then let's get popcorn and soda for each of us," figured Mocha. [5 minutes later...]

"Thanks and enjoy the show," stated Carnival Corn, the cashier. *The group walks into the theater*

"It's so nice in here," remarked Mocha.

"On with the show," announced Galapeño. [An hour and a half later...]

"Wow, that was so inspiring. It shows how much work Flippy went to make fat become acceptable," stated Mocha.

"I wish we could thank her," added Truffle.

"Perhaps one day, we'll be able to thank her for everything she's done for this town," thought Ms. Sheila.


	15. Trial and Error

Trial and Error

[At her house...]

"At last, I finally have the chance to take down Pudgyville for its disgusting behavior. The date of the trial is here and when it's over, Pudgyville will turn over a new leaf," thought Neat Pea.

"There she goes again. I wish she was more kind to them. It's not like they harmed her or anything," thought Pea Pod Pie.

"Come along, Pea Pod. It's time for Pudgyville to face the music," ordered Neat Pea. *Pea Pod Pie follows her to Pudgyville* [In Pudgyville...]

"They're back. Does this mean we have a date for the trial?" noted Mocha.

"You better believe you do. It's today so get your lardy butts to the court!" shouted Neat Pea.

"Where is this court?" asked Eduardo.

"It's the next town from you,. Ponyville and you're all to follow us," answered Neat Pea before walking in that direction. *Pudgyville's occupants follow* [At the courthouse...]

"This is the end of the line for your town of blubber," smirked Neat Pea.

"We'll see," replied Eduardo before the group enters. [Inside the courthouse...]

"It's time for the case of Pudgyville vs. Neat Pea to begin. Will the defendant Neat Pea please rise and tell the court why you're here," began Hammerhooves.

"Ponies of this jury, you are witnessing a disaster of the highest level. These ponies cannot seem to understand that exposure of flab like that is indecent in every sense of the word. I have come here to have it shut down or in the least change its attitude," explained Neat Pea.

"Very well and will Pudgyville state your reasons for being here," requested Hammerhooves.

"Certainly, your honor. These lovely ponies and I are here to stand up for what we believe in, which is a world where fat is acceptable, exposed or not. It's a way of making a statement that we enjoy fat or being fat without forcing others to like it. We all get along together and feel that we should stand out against the norm that fat is unacceptable," answered Eduardo.

"Now it's time to call witnesses. Neat Pea, please choose a witness," continued Hammerhooves.

"I call my own daughter Pea Pod Pie," announced Neat Pea. *Pea Pod Pie nervously waddles to the front*

"Pea Pod Pie, is it true that you both are against Pudgyville's desires?" asked Hammerhooves.

"I'm not but my mom is. Truth is, I can't be against them because I'm fat too. Besides, I can't stand to listen to my mom anymore. Day in and day out she continuously rants about how much she wants Pudgyville to suffer and drags me into it whether I like it or not," admitted Pea Pod Pie.

"How could you disobey your own mother?" questioned Neat Pea loudly.

"Pudgyville, it is your turn to call a witness," instructed Hammerhooves.

"Jasmine is my witness," stated Eduardo before Jasmine waddled to the front.

"Jasmine, how do you feel about your town?" asked Hammerhooves.

"I love it here. As you've all have already heard from mayor Eduardo, this town is a loving place to be and doesn't force anyone to be fat or skinny. What we're dealing with here, is an opposition that is trying to shut us down solely because of her opinion and she's been like that since we first encountered her the other day. She clearly doesn't seem to care what our feelings are and cannot seem to just walk away," replied Jasmine.

"Well said, Jasmine," remarked Eduardo.

"Now it's time for the final verdict. How does Pudgyville plead?" asked Hammerhooves.

"Not guilty," replied the jury.

"WHAT?! questioned Neat Pea in shock.

"How does the jury find Neat Pea?" continued Hammerhooves.

"Guilty!" declared the jury.

"Very well. Mrs. Neat Pea, you are hereby sentenced to 100 days in jail for your malicious behavior and disrupting the court system without a proper reason," concluded Hammerhooves.

"Yes! We won!" shouted Eduardo.

"So school is on tomorrow then?" asked Mocha.

"It sure is, Mocha and I'm happy to have this ordeal out of the way," nodded Ms. Sheila.

"This wouldn't have worked out if we didn't work together," thought Bob.


	16. Frowns All Around (1)

Frowns All Around (1)

[In Ponyville...]

"Another boring day but then, there's nothing exciting about it ever. Oh look, it's a photo of my former pupil Ms. Sheila. She always had the nerve to sleep during my lectures. Now that I hear she's been made a teacher, I do hope she's not promoting any silliness. It's time for me to tackle the illusion of the smile once and for all," declared Derek before heading out. [In Pudgyville...]

"Good morning, students. Isn't it wonderful to be back in school? Now we'll start today's class with a new segment for English and that's not like how we're speaking but we're going to study things like plays but of course, only those where fat is involved," announced Ms. Sheila.

"Ms Sheila, there's someone outside our window," called Mocha.

"Hmmm, let me check, Mocha," replied Ms. Sheila before walking to the window.

"Who's that?" asked Marie.

"It's my former teacher Derek," realized Ms. Sheila.

"The boring pony?" questioned Truffle.

"Yes indeed, Truffle. What would he be doing here?" continued Ms. Sheila before Derek entered the classroom.

"Ms. Sheila, don't tell me you've continued to spread the illusion of happiness," began Derek.

"Illusion? You're wrong. Happiness isn't an illusion," protested Ms. Sheila.

"You don't know what I've been through. Over the years, I've learned that there's no such thing as actually being happy. It's just a way to hide the fact that you're sad all the time. The world as we know it is a despicable place and happiness has no place for it," remarked Derek.

"How could you think that? You can't get along with someone that isn't happy for even a little while," noted Mocha.

"Getting along is part of the illusion of happiness. In reality, there **is** no getting along. Everyone acts the same way, lonely and sad. There's no such thing as friendships either. We're all sad ponies and that's all we think about. There's no reason for fun. You've all been told there is but you were lied to. They wanted you to believe the world is a wonderful place to be but I've had to sit through countless lectures where ponies were always under some form of depression," explained Derek.

"You must've only seen the bad side of the world. It's not all like that," insisted Ms. Sheila.

"You wouldn't know because you were sleeping in my class," sneered Derek.

"You were literally the most boring teacher I've ever come across. You never even tried to make your classes interesting," added Ms. Sheila.

"Interesting is also part of the illusion of happiness. A lecture that is interesting and entertaining is a complete lie," said Derek.

"Then explain how we all get along," protested Galapeño.

"You don't. You just all want to believe you do because it makes you feel better," answered Derek.

"Derek, deep down, there's no way you could agree with what you're saying. It's not logical in any sense," reiterated Ms. Sheila.

"You're just not on my level of thinking and you never were. Clearly you're not fit to be a teacher here. I'm taking over this class," announced Derek.

"No you're not. You don't have the authority as you're not a teacher anymore. You retired 5 years ago," protested Ms. Sheila.

"Well I'm out of retirement because teaching has gone downhill since I left. I've seen it with my own eyes," declared Derek.

"Your eyes have deteriorated over time. I was there when you had surgery to fix them. Doctors couldn't entirely fix your eyes and ended up messing up your ability to see color. That's most likely why you don't see the joy in happiness. You were likely bitter as well because without the ability to see color, you were going to take a path to dullness and that appears to be what you've done. You never believed in this illusion of happiness all the time, you just literally couldn't see it," elaborated Ms. Sheila.

"As of right now, you're not in charge of this class. Pack your things and leave!" ordered Derek.

"I won't stand by and watch you corrupt my class. We're settling now!" declared Ms. Sheila.

To be continued...


	17. Frowns All Around (2)

Frowns All Around (2)

[Last time on Pudgyville...]

"Another boring day but then, there's nothing exciting about it ever. Oh look, it's a photo of my former pupil Ms. Sheila. She always had the nerve to sleep during my lectures. Now that I hear she's been made a teacher, I do hope she's not promoting any silliness. It's time for me to tackle the illusion of the smile once and for all," declared Derek before heading out. [In Pudgyville...]

"Good morning, students. Isn't it wonderful to be back in school? Now we'll start today's class with a new segment for English and that's not like how we're speaking but we're going to study things like plays but of course, only those where fat is involved," announced Ms. Sheila.

"Ms. Sheila, don't tell me you've continued to spread the illusion of happiness," began Derek.

"I won't stand by and watch you corrupt my class. We're settling now!" declared Ms. Sheila.

"Corrupt? No, I'm informing them of the info you've been lying about," protested Derek.

"I am not a liar, Derek. You've been literally blinded by your eyesight and lack of better judgment," stated Ms. Sheila.

"Nonsense. I've heard you talking endlessly to your class day in and day out. You don't **know** what the truth is," continued Derek.

"I know very well what the truth is. I think you're scared to admit that your teaching is flawed," remarked Ms. Sheila.

"Stay out of this. You don't have control anymore. As of right now, you're demoted to student," declared Derek.

"Eduardo will hear about this," announced Ms. Sheila before heading out.

"Now then, as I've stated before, I'm here to show you what you've been missing all this time. You're not in a pleasant world, that's what you were told to believe. This world has been miserable since the beginning of time. The only reason why you were told it's a nice place was because they didn't think you could handle the truth. I'm going to show you a video of what it's really like in your world," continued Derek before getting a TV and putting in the video.

"I don't like this," thought Truffle.

"Me either, Truffle," whispered Mocha.

"See? You're all hesitant to believe it because you've been lied to all this time. Now watch the video and be informed about how the world is," replied Derek before the students watch. [30 minutes later...]

"I don't know what to believe anymore," said Bob.

"Believe that what you just saw is how the world is. Happiness is just an illusion. Everyone is miserable and will be miserable the rest of their lives," stated Derek. *Eduardo walks into the room*

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eduardo.

"Educating these students, something your former teacher never could," explained Derek.

"I think not. You don't have the authority to demote Ms. Sheila. I'm mayor Eduardo and I call the shots here," protested Eduardo.

"Then you can join the others and see how faulty your world is," suggested Eduardo.

"I will not tolerate your behavior. Leave this town at once or I'll call the authorities!" ordered Eduardo.

"Just how does your "authorities" stop a former military pony?" asked Derek.

"Military pony?" questioned the others.

"That's right. My age is a clear indication of this. You guys did have a war here but you never actually won it. We just wanted to make you think you did so this could be planned out," nodded Derek.

"Impossible, we won that war fair and square. You will not brainwash this school on my watch!" shouted Eduardo before unplugging the TV.

"You're just as delusional as the others. You believe the same lies they were taught," reiterated Derek.

"That does it, you're going to be arrested here and now," declared Eduardo before walking out of the room.

"He says I don't have the authority? Well he doesn't realize that as a former military pony, I have the authority over him!" thought Derek.

To be continued...


	18. Frowns All Around (3)

Frowns All Around (3)

[Last time on Pudgyville...]

"Now then, as I've stated before, I'm here to show you what you've been missing all this time. You're not in a pleasant world, that's what you were told to believe. This world has been miserable since the beginning of time. The only reason why you were told it's a nice place was because they didn't think you could handle the truth. I'm going to show you a video of what it's really like in your world," continued Derek before getting a TV and putting in the video.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Eduardo.

"Educating these students, something your former teacher never could," explained Derek.

"I think not. You don't have the authority to demote Ms. Sheila. I'm mayor Eduardo and I call the shots here," protested Eduardo.

"He says I don't have the authority? Well he doesn't realize that as a former military pony, I have the authority over him!" thought Derek.

"Let me see your papers," requested Eduardo.

"Is my age not good enough?" asked Derek.

"No it's not because you can be old and **not** be in the military," replied Eduardo.

"Military or not, our town has a policy that you have clearly violated. You are only here solely to disrupt this town's natural flow and that is not tolerated here," added Eduardo.

"Oh really? Well funny you mention it because I destroyed it as I walked in," smirked Derek before the police arrive.

"Good, the police are here. They'll send you packing in no time," noted Eduardo.

"Then you all can tell this mayor that I am a legit military pony," stated Derek.

"You are not a resident of Pudgyville. Therefore, you are not in our database and cannot be proven," protested Speed Swipe.

"Besides, a military wouldn't brainwash their own army to fill them with lies," remarked Eduardo.

"You're quite right, they wouldn't and consequently, I'm not in the military. I'm a part of the Bureau for Brilliance and Brainwashing and your class is testament of my actions," admitted Derek. *The class starts looking depressed*

"You won't get away with this. Authorities, arrest him at once!" declared Eduardo.

"You're going to jail for a long time, buddy," stated Speed Swipe.

"How are you guys not under my control?" asked Derek.

"They're a special police force with anti-brainwashing sunglasses," explained Eduardo.

"Once I'm set free, you'll all be sorry!" declared Derek before he's hauled away.

"We'd be sorry if we didn't get rid of you," stated Eduardo.

"You all seem to have recovered," said Ms. Sheila.

"We were never under his spell. We just played along," replied Mocha.

"Now that's a brilliant countermeasure and one he fell for too," remarked Eduardo.

"What about that Bureau for Brilliance and Brainwashing thing?" asked Truffle.

"Although we can't shut it down since it's not in our town, I'm sure where it is, it will be shut down," replied Eduardo.

"Guess Derek just couldn't take being wrong. That's something we can handle just fine," smiled Jasmine.

"Oddly, I'd bet he was brainwashed too. After all, why else would he be so intent on drilling all that useless info into our heads and not even letting reason enter?" figured Ms. Sheila.

"Quite possibly, Ms. Sheila. Now I think we all deserve some kind of treat," added Eduardo.

"Agreed, Eduardo. Class is dismissed and we'll go get ice cream shakes from Stacie," nodded Ms. Sheila. *The class cheers*

"You know what else? All that brainwashing literally went to his head," giggled Galapeño.

"You can say that again," replied Mocha.

"After something like that, I think we can take Bongo Belle's rowdiness for a while," stated Marie.

"Too true, Marie," replied Eduardo.


	19. A Maiden for Messes

A Maiden for Messes

[At Eduardo's house...]

"Goodness, this place is dusty. I spend so much time outside that I don't generally get a chance to deal with it. Plus it's pretty stressful being mayor. If only I had someone to help out and be a stress reliever," remarked Eduardo. [Outside...]

"Gala, how'd things go with your sister?" asked Mocha.

"Great, she's actually nice now that she finally got caught in the act," replied Galapeño.

"How'd you do it?" asked Truffle.

"I played sarcasm on her and she let her remarks slip out loud enough for my mom to finally hear and understand," explained Galapeño.

"That means you won't have any problems then," concluded Mocha.

"Sure made for a much better period of time. Too bad it happened so late into the weekend that I didn't get to spend much time with her," added Galapeño.

"You should've brought her to me. After all, I don't tolerate insults at all," noted Jasmine.

"Well I wouldn't have wanted to bother you since it was my problem not yours," protested Galapeño.

"Too bad she wasn't my sister, though my sister is rather nice," pondered Jasmine.

"Hello? Can anyone help me?" called a voice before several ponies rush over.

"Hi there. We can help," replied Mocha.

"Is this Pudgyville?" asked Michelle.

"It is. What's your name?" replied Mocha.

"I'm Michelle. I was hoping to get in and maybe help out with cleaning things up where needed," answered Michelle.

"So that's why you're in that outfit," realized Mocha.

"Yes it is. I'm dressed as a maid because it's comfortable and they clean. Who is your mayor around here if you have one?" continued Michelle.

"I am the mayor here and you're looking quite splendid," called Eduardo walking over.

"Oh my, you are too," remarked Michelle.

"I've been looking for a pony that can help clean up around my house. Would you be interested?" stated Eduardo.

"I'd love to. That's kind of why I came here but I can see you're a bit stressed out. Can I move in with you?" replied Michelle.

"Certainly. My house is plenty large for two ponies," agreed Eduardo.

"I hope I'm not too big for this town," noted Michelle before lifting her skirt.

"Any weight is acceptable here but you have quite the body," added Eduardo.

"You think so?" questioned Michelle rubbing her belly.

"Without a doubt," replied Eduardo blushing.

"You're pretty fine yourself. I love a pony that wears a suit," admitted Michelle.

"Then let's go to my place so I can show you around," suggested Eduardo.

"Wow, what a cute couple," giggled Truffle.

"Yeah, no kidding. They really like each other," agreed Mocha.

"Hope this doesn't mean Eduardo isn't going to be mayor anymore," stated Galapeño.

"I doubt that. This is what Eduardo has needed for a while, especially with the recent court case," figured Marie.

"Good point. Plus this is nice since he's never had a mate like most of us and just look at how quickly he got it. Most of us took a long time to get one," replied Galapeño.

"Speaking of which, you don't have one, right Marie?" asked Mocha.

"I've recently had a thing for Bongo Belle. There's just something about him and besides, that means he'll wake up everyone less," recalled Marie.

"He **is** kinda cute," agreed Mocha.

"Yeah, he has some nice songs too," agreed Marie.

"Wherever the road takes Eduardo and Michelle, I wish them the best of luck," thought Jasmine.


	20. Having a Heavy Heart

Having a Heavy Heart

[At Ms. Sheila's school...]

"Students, today is Heavy Heart Day and with us today is Heartbeat Flip Flap, Heart Flutter Sweet's sister and inventor of this event. Heartbeat, can you tell us about this day? began Ms. Sheila.

"Heavy Heart Day is where you pair up with the fat pony you love and take them on a day for fun," explained Heartbeat.

"What if we don't have a fatty to take with us?" asked Bob.

"You can either find one or ask to go with someone else's," replied Heartbeat.

"Well I know who I'm taking," assured Mocha.

"Me too," nodded Truffle.

"What if I want to take you?" asked Darren.

"Let's not get jealous. You each have your own mates to take with you," protested Ms. Sheila.

"Besides, each mate is already going to go with someone else," assured Galapeño.

"What timing because even Eduardo can participate," realized Kyle.

"Of course, the tough part is you have to take your bigger mate some place romantic," announced Heartbeat.

"That **is** a challenge. I'm not sure where to begin," admitted Mocha.

"This is my perfect chance to take Ms. Sheila," thought Kyle. [Later that day...]

"How are we going to know who went where so we don't follow them?" asked Truffle.

"I have no idea. We don't really have any already romantic places to be. The beach is kind of romantic I guess but we all go there so it's not really new," replied Mocha.

"Maybe Heart Flutter Sweet has an idea?" suggested Truffle.

"Or we could make it romantic where we live," realized Mocha.

"How do we decide whose house to go to?" asked Truffle.

"Good question, especially since we're both fat. We need to see Heartbeat about this," answered Mocha.

"About what?" asked Heartbeat coming over.

"What do we do if both our mates are fat like we are?" asked Truffle.

"Then you can make the place romantic for the both of you. Maybe pick your favorite spot to be and hang out there?" explained Heartbeat.

"Thanks so much. We'll do that," assured Mocha.

"Good luck you two," stated Heartbeat before walking away.

"Let's go," urged Mocha before they head to Mount Weighmore. [Inside Belly Buffet...]

"Wow, Bonnie went all out here," noted Kyle.

"She sure did and thanks for taking me here. I'd never actually been here myself," nodded Ms. Sheila before they left. [At Darren's house...]

"So, are you ready for a good time?" asked Darren.

"More than ready," assured Galapeño laying on her back.

"Belly rubs it is," concluded Darren before rubbing Galapeño's belly. [Elsewhere...]

"It's so sweet of you to help me with my list," remarked Sarah.

"Anything for my sweetie," assured Martin before jiggling his belly.

"Mmmmm, that's very sexy," remarked Sarah before wiggling her rump.

"As is that," agreed Martin. [On Mount Weighmore...]

"What a sexy place to be. These rumps may be rock solid but ours are soft and flabby. We could make our own version right here," stated Mocha.

"That'll make for a great show," agreed Truffle before he and Mocha move their rumps to match the mountains.

"Look, Ms. Sheila. Mocha and Truffle are making their own replica of Mount Weighmore," noted Kyle.

"Now **that's** romantic," giggled Ms. Sheila.

"I agree," nodded Jasmine.

"We should all join them," added Kyle.

"Maybe another time since after all, it's their place for romance," stated Ms. Sheila.

"This day has been bootyful," remarked Truffle.


	21. Slim Gym

Slim Gym

[At Mocha Cream's house...]

"Alright, Chatrina. Are you ready to finally reach my weight?" asked Mocha.

"Yes please," replied Chatrina excitedly.

"Well let's get to it then. You're slowly losing weight but it's not anywhere near enough. Let's see you walk around a bit with the Weight Walker. I've added a special place for healthy food so if you get hungry, you can just eat it. *Chatrina starts walking until the Weight Walker jams*

"What happened?" asked Chatrina.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't good and came from the Weight Walker," replied Mocha.

"What was that noise?" asked Mr. Cream.

"I think the Weight Walker broke," explained Chatrina.

"Well it had been taking in quite a bit of use these last few weeks. Maybe it's time for a better idea," realized Mr. Cream.

"Or we could upgrade the Weight Walker?" suggested Mocha.

"That's probably a better idea and we could call it the Slim Gym," nodded Mr. Cream.

"Then let's get Chatrina unhooked," replied Mrs. Cream. [30 minutes later...]

"Now that she's off, I can make the upgrades. It may be a while before it's ready," stated Mr. Cream. [Two days later...]

"Wow, it looks better than before," said Mocha excitedly.

"It's much more durable and allows Chatrina to turn. As a bonus, it adds nutrients into her body and replaces fat ones until it reaches the goal weight I've set," explained Mr. Cream.

"How long does she need to use it?" asked Mocha.

"A few weeks," replied Mr. Cream. *Chatrina cries*

"I wanted to lose weight **now**!" complained Chatrina.

"Sorry, Chatrina. We just didn't plan on the Weight Walker failing but this should be much better," added Mocha.

"If she adds in healthy foods, she'll lose weight quicker," noted Mr. Cream.

"You hear that, Chatrina? Eat healthy and you'll be my weight in no time," assured Mocha.

"Yay!" shouted Chatrina with delight.

"Then let's get you on the road to finally be my size," declared Mocha before she and her parents get Chatrina into place. *Chatrina moves around*

"That's it, Chatrina. The more you use it, the better your exercise," encouraged Mr. Cream.

"Seems like we finally have it figured out," concluded Mrs. Cream.

"Yes we do, Mom," agreed Mocha. [A week later...]

"She's down another 5 pounds," said Mocha.

"My goodness, our little girl is finally slimming down," remarked Mrs. Cream.

"Hopefully by the end of the month she'll be halfway there," thought Mocha.

"She seems to like it too," added Mr. Cream.

"Yeah because for once in her life, she can turn on a dime," nodded Mocha.

"This is fun," remarked Chatrina.

"I'll get her some fruit," assured Mocha.

"I'll get the camera," suggested Mrs. Cream. *Mrs. Cream and Mocha get their items and return*

"Snack break?" asked Mocha to Chatrina.

"Sure," replied Chatrina before taking a bite.

"Good girl," stated Mocha before patting Chatrina on the head.

"We may have to teach her how to properly walk again when she's done," noted Mr. Cream.

"And buy her clothes," added Mrs. Cream.

"That'll be a small problem compared to all the effort we've put into get her slimmed down. Besides, I don't think she'll mind," assured Mocha.

"I'll be like your twin," figured Chatrina.

"You sure will and you'll be able to let all of Pudgyville know of your success," agreed Mocha.

"She's been through so much but once her weight loss is complete, she'll be a new pony," thought Mrs. Cream.


	22. Back-Up Beauty

Back-Up Beauty

[In Pudgyville...]

"You guys want to see my newest game? It's called Slide Skiing," suggested Patricia.

"How does it work?" asked Mocha.

"You put these skis on and go down this slide," said Patricia before doing so.

"Well it sounds safer than Kite Bowling but I don't know how **much** safer," pondered Mocha.

"Besides, what about the straight part of the skis? Won't they get stuck at the end?" asked Truffle.

"Nope, this slide doesn't curve upwards, allowing you to straighten out," replied Patricia.

"I still don't know if I like it," repeated Mocha.

"Excuse me but are you guys busy? I'm new here," called Caramel Coconut.

"Hi. Who are you?" asked Galapeño.

"I'm Caramel Coconut," replied Caramel.

"You can turn around. We're all friends here," assured Mocha.

"I know but I love walking backwards. It lets you see my rump jiggle," explained Caramel.

"It is pretty large," remarked Mocha.

"Thanks," replied Caramel before wiggling it.

"Sure makes you stand out against the rest of us but how do you see?" asked Galapeño.

"I don't really need to. My rump is large enough so that if I hit something, I'll know about it," assured Caramel.

"I guess I could understand that but what about things that are too light and fall over?" asked Marie.

"I suppose you're right about that," giggled Caramel.

"Welcome aboard, Caramel. You'll find we're a very friendly bunch here. I'm Eduardo and I can see you've met Mocha, Galapeño, Patricia and Marie," greeted Eduardo.

"You all do seem nice," remarked Caramel before walking backwards into the town.

"Oh so you're also fat in your belly too," realized Mocha.

"Yep, much like most of you," nodded Caramel.

"You look to be about my weight," added Mocha.

"You're definitely bigger than me," protested Caramel. *Cactus Cathy came out*

"Watch out, Cathy," called Mocha.

"Huh?" questioned Cathy before she bumped into Caramel*

"Ouch! What was that?" cried Caramel.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me get my cactus out of your rump," stated Cathy.

"Careful, that's...ouch...painful...ouch...," replied Caramel.

"What are you doing with your cactus, Cathy?" asked Truffle.

"I was going out for a walk with it," explained Cathy as she pulled the last needles out.

"Maybe this method isn't so good after all," sighed Caramel.

"Just look ahead of you first," replied Mocha.

"You have quite the rump," remarked Cathy.

"Thanks so much. I like it to be bare so everyone can see," elaborated Caramel.

"Guess that explains why you're only wearing a shirt," realized Mocha.

"Pretty much," confirmed Caramel.

"Sorry for all that. I'll be more careful. Guess I forgot my case before I left," said Cathy sadly.

"We'll both be more careful," corrected Caramel.

"Deal," stated Cathy before walking away.

"Interesting that you love showing your rump because I do too," said Galapeño before showing her walk.

"That's like a combination of mine and everyone else's here," giggled Caramel.

"I'd say your rump saved you from otherwise major harm," concluded Eduardo.

"Yeah, you're right. It didn't feel as bad as it could've been. I mean it hurt but I think that was more from when I first got pricked by the cactus," agreed Caramel.

"That's certainly one way to make a friend," said Marie.

"Cathy may have a prickly passenger but she's really as prickly as a teddy bear," thought Patricia.


	23. The Color Seeker

The Color Seeker

[At her house...]

"How does cousin Rainbow Dash expect me to enjoy these when the colors aren't evenly distributed? I know she means well but she needs to see that I don't enjoy anything where the colors aren't even. It kinda throws the whole design off," muttered Rebecca before heading outside.

"Hi, you must be new," noted Brittany.

"I am, yes. I'm Rebecca," nodded Rebecca.

"I'm Brittany," added Brittany.

"Nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find things where the color is evenly spread out do you?" replied Rebecca.

"I don't think so. Anything specific that you're looking for with the even colors?" continued Brittany.

"Maybe more like fabric," suggested Rebecca.

"You could try Flirty Fabrics as they do have some evenly colored clothing, though it's mostly one or two colors," stated Brittany.

"Where's that?" asked Rebecca.

"Just keep walking straight ahead. It's on the right and has a white rump and panties shape to it," explained Brittany.

"Thanks so much, Brittany," called Rebecca as she walked away. [20 minutes later...]

"Nice hair," stated Mocha.

"Thanks, I dyed it myself and had to make sure the colors are even," elaborated Rebecca.

"Why's that?" asked Mocha.

"It's sort of a pet peeve of mine. I don't like what I'm looking at unless the colors are evenly spread out," added Rebecca.

"Come inside my store and see if anything fits your fancy," suggested Mocha before leading Rebecca inside Flirty Fabrics.

"Huh, this is nice," remarked Rebecca.

"Thanks. I don't get many customers though. Typically, most ponies wear tiny outfits without the need to ever buy more. The aisles are labeled accordingly. Let me know if you need help," smiled Mocha.

"I sure will," called Rebecca before taking a look around.

"Hey, a new shopper, at least you look new around here. I'm Galapeño," greeted Galapeño.

"Hi, Galapeño. Any recommendations here?" asked Rebecca.

"Well it really depends on your type of outfit," noted Galapeño.

"To me, the colors must be spread out evenly," protested Rebecca.

"Then the skirts might be your thing. I've seen some evenly colored ones there," recommended Galapeño.

"Thanks a bunch. I'll look there," answered Rebecca. [30 minutes later...]

"Find everything okay?" asked Mocha as Rebecca came up to the counter.

"Oh yes and with a little help from Galapeño," agreed Rebecca.

"She's probably my 2nd most frequent shopper next to my boyfriend Truffle Delight," said Mocha.

"Who's he?" asked Rebecca.

"You'll know him when you see him. He's very girly," giggled Mocha.

"How peculiar, yet unique," pondered Rebecca.

"He's a real sweetie though," noted Mocha.

"Well thanks for the help. I'll see you two later," said Rebecca before heading back to her house.

"She sure has a unique sense of style," concluded Galapeño.

"She kinda reminds me of someone but I don't' know who," admitted Mocha.

"That's probably because she's Rainbow Dash's cousin," explained Galapeño.

"How do you know that?" asked Mocha.

"Ms. Sheila has a side-by-side comparison book and in it was Rebecca and her cousin. Plus, if you were to look at the two of them, you'd easily see the resemblance," explained Galapeño.

"Wonder if she has any other comparisons in that book," pondered Mocha.

"With all the ponies that are here, Ms. Sheila probably has a pairing for each pony in town," thought Galapeño.


	24. Stuffed with Pride

Stuffed with Pride

[At Stacie's Scrumptious Servings Shop...]

"How does a pony like you eat so much?" asked Marie.

"I'm always so hungry. Of course, I had to build up to it because I didn't always eat two of everything but I found that I loved what I ate so much that I ordered two of it," explained Double Stuffed.

"Well no wonder you came here first. You must've been hungry. I will probably have to put some kind of limit though, just so others have a chance to get what they want," added Stacie.

"Does that mean you'd eat two cakes if you were that hungry?" asked Mocha.

"I don't think I'd ever be **that** hungry," giggled Double Stuffed.

"You sure can eat though. Maybe you and Mint Blossom have something in common," noted Jasmine.

"I've seen her. She has gold hair and a greenish blue body, right?" continued Double Stuffed.

"Yep, that's her. She loves food and just about any food at that. She's said she's stockpiled sweets at home," nodded Stacie.

"Wow, I have to meet her then," realized Double Stuffled.

"Meet who?" asked Mint Blossom approaching the counter.

"Mint Blossom, we'd like you to meet Double Stuffed. Double Stuffed, this is Mint Blossom," introduced Sarah.

"Hi," said Double Stuffed and Mint Blossom together.

"I hear you love food. Is that true?" questioned Double Stuffed.

"Definitely is. I want to be nearly immobile some day," answered Mint Blossom.

"Wow and I thought **I** had a big appetite. How much can you eat in one sitting?" replied Double Stuffed.

"I've never actually tried that, though I've always fantasized doing it," admitted Mint Blossom.

"Well let's see if you can eat a whole sundae in one go," suggested Double Stuffed.

"Mmmm, sounds delicious," remarked Mint Blossom rubbing her belly.

"Can we do that, Stacie?" requested Double Stuffed.

"Didn't you just eat?" asked Stacie.

"Maybe for tomorrow then?" added Mint Blossom.

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow," agreed Double Stuffed.

"That'll give me time to buy more," stated Stacie. [The next day...]

"This'll be easy," assured Mint Blossom.

"Ready to eat those words, literally or otherwise?" protested Double Stuffed.

"I bet they taste good anyway," giggled Mint Blossom.

"Here's your sundae for the contest," announced Stacie putting the bowls out.

"Even tastier than I imagined," remarked Double Stuffed.

"Ready...set...go!" declared Stacie before Mint Blossom and Double Stuffed began eating.

"It's making me hungry just watching them," said Truffle.

"Ditto, Truffle," agreed Mocha in awe.

"It's going to be close," realized Marie.

"Yeah, neither one is really slowing down. It's like they have ever-expanding bellies or something," agreed Sarah.

"I don't know if I can eat that much," noted Patricia.

"Only a few bites left," announced Stacie.

"It's a tie," concluded Jasmine.

"Guess they **are** a perfect match," figured Patricia.

"Great match, Double Stuffed," remarked Mint Blossom.

"You too, Mint Blossom. We should hang out more often," nodded Double Stuffed.

"Figuratively or literally?" giggled Mint Blossom.

"Literally and in more ways than one," replied Double Stuffed.

"Guess you both have grown on each other too," noted Patricia. *The others laugh*

"That's true too. We've probably put on about 2 pounds or so," concluded Double Stuffed.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," urged Mint Blossom.

"With an even bigger sundae," added Double Stuffed.

"Appetite too," finished Mint Blossom.


	25. Insectcurities (1)

Insectcurities (1)

[At Kyle's house...]

"Time sure flew by. Time for me to sleep," stated Kyle before doing so. [In his dream...]

"Finally, we're through being smashed, swatted or otherwise," said a cockroach.

"We can finally be the ones to seek out our oh so pesky foe, ponies," agreed a fly.

"Plus they won't know what we have planned until it's too late and thanks to our spy equipment, we'll come out on top," nodded a cricket.

"It's time to dominate that which has dominated us!" declared the giant mosquito before it and the other insects attacked.

"Those bugs are huge," remarked Galapeño.

"How'd they get like this?" asked Bob.

"We should focus on stopping them," protested Mocha.

"Stop us? You ponies are finished!" laughed the giant mosquito before it and the others attacked. [The next morning...]

"Why am I trembling? That was only a nightmare and nightmares can't affect how a pony feels naturally right? Then again that felt so real that I thought I was actually there. What if that actually happened? Would we really be so helpless?" questioned Kyle in fear before racing outside.

"What's wrong? asked Mocha.

"Giant...bugs...attacking..." stammered Kyle.

"I don't get it. There aren't any giant bugs here," protested Mocha.

"Nightmare...giant...bugs...attacking...Pudgyville...finished..." replied Kyle.

"A nightmare? Then it shouldn't be that strong on you now," noted Jasmine.

"Oh dear. It must've been really bad to still affect him now that he's awake," concluded Ms. Sheila.

"I wonder if he has a fear of giant bugs," suggested Galapeño.

"Sure looks like it," agreed Darren.

"He can stay with me for a while. I am his most desired pony after all. He might've been traumatized," stated Ms. Sheila before taking him away.

"How strange. Kyle has never been afraid of bugs before," pondered Bob.

"They must've been really scary in his dream," figured Darren.

"It might've changed how he acts forever," added Marie.

"I hope not," remarked Mocha. [A few days later, at Ms. Sheila's house...]

"Feel better, Kyle?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"I guess," replied Kyle doubtfully.

"I hope you don't have any kind of fear of bugs," continued Ms. Sheila.

"I think I do. It would explain why I'm now basically still in fear," nodded Kyle.

"If what you said about the bugs in your dream is true, and it must be since you were there mentally, you might need some kind of therapy to deal with it," said Ms. Sheila.

"Where would I go for that?" asked Kyle.

"I'm not sure but you can stay with me for as long as you need to. I don't know if you'll be able to deal with school," added Ms. Sheila.

"It's okay. I might just need to sleep for a while," assured Kyle.

"Alright, sleep well," stated Ms. Sheila before putting Kyle in her bed and walking out of her house.

"How's Kyle?" asked Mocha.

"He's still in fear. He might need some form of therapy to clear it from his mind but I wouldn't know where to go for that," explained Ms. Sheila.

"Poor Kyle. We should make or get him something," added Galapeño.

"I think perhaps the therapy is what we need to get him and I don't think any of us know how to do it. I'll see what my book of pudge has for ponies," protested Ms. Sheila before walking away.

"Best of luck," called Mocha.

"I don't think I'd know what to do in their situation," admitted Truffle.

"I sure hope they figure things out," thought Mocha.

To be continued...


	26. Insectcurities (2)

Insectcurities (2)

[Last time on Pudgyville...]

"Time sure flew by. Time for me to sleep," stated Kyle before doing so. [In his dream...]

"Finally, we're through being smashed, swatted or otherwise," said a cockroach.

"Those bugs are huge," remarked Galapeño.

"How'd they get like this?" asked Bob.

"We should focus on stopping them," protested Mocha.

"Stop us? You ponies are finished!" laughed the giant mosquito before it and the others attacked. [The next morning...]

"Why am I trembling? That was only a nightmare and nightmares can't affect how a pony feels naturally right? Then again that felt so real that I thought I was actually there. What if that actually happened? Would we really be so helpless?" questioned Kyle in fear before racing outside.

"What's wrong? asked Mocha.

"Nightmare...giant...bugs...attacking...Pudgyville...finished..." replied Kyle.

"He can stay with me for a while. I am his most desired pony after all. He might've been traumatized," stated Ms. Sheila before taking him away.

"I sure hope they figure things out," thought Mocha. [At Ms. Sheila's house...]

"Let's take you to the nurses and see if they know someone," suggested Ms. Sheila.

"Okay," replied Kyle before they head out. [At Pudgy Peril Hospital...]

"I don't think we know anyone that could help," stated Nurse Sunset.

"There **is** a cure for it though," noted Cutie Patootie.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

"It's not therapy, it's this very substance called Fright Begone. All you have to do is have Kyle take this as directed each night for a month but in order for it to work effectively, he can't have any other liquid," explained Cutie Patootie.

"I see. Well does that bottle come with that amount?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"It definitely does. We made this because I recently discovered it while searching for answers for my Disease Database," added Cutie Patootie.

"Well Kyle, looks like after a month, you'll be cured," concluded Ms. Sheila.

"Let me just right a prescription so that should you somehow drop the contents or whatnot, I can give you another bottle," protested Cutie Patootie before doing so.

"This'll be great. I hope it tastes good," remarked Kyle.

"Well if that were true, you would've had the entire bottle in one night but it's not I'm afraid. Look at it this way, you don't have to have much each night," replied Cutie Patootie.

"Oh well. It'll be over in a month then," sighed Kyle.

"We can have fun while you recover," suggested Ms. Sheila.

"There you go, you two. Feel better, Kyle," finished Cutie Patootie.

"Thanks so much, nurses," commended Ms. Sheila before she and Kyle walk out.

"So what's the deal with Kyle? Is he ever going to recover?" asked Mocha.

"He's taking a special medicine to cope with it and should be done with it in a month," explained Ms. Sheila.

"A month is a long time to have to do those things but then again, it could be worse," remarked Galapeño.

"We can look forward to it but what about class?" asked Truffle.

"Class will resume now that we have a solution," assured Ms. Sheila.

"That's a relief. I love your class," sighed Mocha. [A month later...]

"Wow, I'm not afraid of bugs anymore," declared Kyle.

"Those nurses really do pull through when it comes to situations like this. Now you're back to the way you were," nodded Ms. Sheila.

"It was great spending time with my favorite pony though," giggled Kyle.

"I'd call you my favorite but I don't have favorites. I'll be your favorite nonetheless," admitted Ms. Sheila.


	27. Belly Blinker

Belly Blinker

[In Pudgyville...]

"Now that the holidays are over, what do I do with these lights? I don't want to sell them and then need them later on. I know, I'll wrap them around myself. Everyone here will love it," thought Twinkle Blink before doing so and heading outside.

"Is that a pony?" asked Truffle.

"It looks like one but with all those flashing lights I can't tell," agreed Mocha.

"Hi, I'm Twinkle Blink," called Twinkle Blink.

"Why do you have flashing lights around your body?" asked Galapeño.

"I thought it was a fun idea. I like to go in style and this is the way I do it," explained Twinkle Blink.

"Well that's certainly a unique style," giggled Mocha.

"Warm too," agreed Twinkle Blink.

"You're like a Pudgemas tree," added Truffle.

"Yeah, I guess I am," realized Twinkle Blink.

"Nice use of your belly button for one of the lights," noted Ms. Sheila. *Twinkle Blink looks down*

"Oh I didn't even realize it was there, though I suppose I should've," admitted Twinkle Blink.

"Where'd you get all those lights?" asked Mocha.

"Where I used to live, we had a giant green tree that we decorated each year," replied Twinkle Blink.

"That's what we do on Muffin Top Day," said Ms. Sheila.

"What's that?" asked Twinkle Blink.

"It's the one time of year we honor St. Pudgemas, a pony that tried delivering gifts but got stuck in a chimney and we decorate our bellies with glitter and paint and give gifts to everyone," elaborated Ms. Sheila.

"Does St. Pudgemas pay a visit?" asked Twinkle Blink.

"She visits on December 25th each year but doesn't go down the chimney anymore," nodded Ms. Sheila.

"I'd love to meet her," replied Twinkle Blink.

"Just be outside that day and you will. For now, I'm not sure it's a good idea to have all those lights around you all the time," continued Ms. Sheila.

"I love these lights though. They're my favorite, especially at night," protested Twinkle Blink.

"Yes but since they're dragging on the ground, ponies can trip over them and you'll fall too," added Ms. Sheila.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Can you all help me get them off?" requested Twinkle Blink.

"You've wound yourself good but we'll do our best," assured Galapeño as the group gather around.

"Hold still," added Ms. Sheila as the light strands are carefully unwound. [20 minutes later...]

"There, that's all of them. Perhaps we can decorate our tree with them on Muffin Top Day or maybe they're better suited for your house?" suggested Ms. Sheila.

"Yeah, good idea. My house will look pretty with them," agreed Twinkle Blink.

"If you like to have your body pierced, see Darling Diamond about it. I'm sure she can make a flashing light bulb one for your belly button," stated Mocha.

"Thanks so much. I'll go see her right now," concluded Twinkle Blink before walking away.

"Talk about brightening up our day," remarked Truffle.

"She seemed very nice," added Galapeño.

"Luckily, she already has a house here. She's been here a week but never came out, probably due to deciding how to come out of the house," said Ms. Sheila.

"So that's why we were seeing flashing lights coming from that house. She was setting up her pile of lights," concluded Mocha.

"Exactly, and speaking of which, here she comes," replied Ms. Sheila.

"You got a belly button piercing, how cute," reacted Mocha.

"Yeah, and it fits right in there too," replied Twinkle Blink.

"Now we'll see you coming any time of day," said Galapeño.

"It's a nice way to show the world something you love," said Eduardo.

"I call it Jiggle Jewelry," said Darling Diamond coming over.

"That's a name we can all live by," thought Mocha.


	28. The Nature Gazer

The Nature Gazer

[In Pudgyville...]

"What a nice day today. Of course, it's what's thriving during the day that most excites me," remarked Cutie Steps before walking outside.

"Who's she? I've seen her in the window of her house before but never outside," asked Mocha.

"That's Cutie Steps. She's a nature lover," explained Ms. Sheila.

"Oh so she and Cactus Cathy might get along then," giggled Mocha.

"Maybe. Let's find out," replied Galapeño before the group walk over.

"Oh hi. I'm Cutie Steps. Who are all of you?" began Cutie Steps.

"I'm Mocha Cream and this is Galapeño, Ms. Sheila and Truffle Delight," replied Mocha.

"Nice to meet all of you. Have you watched nature today? It's beautiful," continued Cutie Steps.

"We generally love fat more, no offense," replied Mocha.

"Oh, I see. Well I love nature, butterflies, flowers, you name it. I'm always gazing out my window and just laying in the grass," added Cutie Steps.

"So what made you get fat?" asked Galapeño.

"Well of course I'm lazy but I also bring out snacks while watching and I guess it just piled on from there," shrugged Cutie Steps.

"What do you do when it rains though?" asked Mocha.

"I don't like rain. It ruins my day because I can't be outside. There are no birds chirping, the sky is gray and of course I'd get wet," complained Cutie Steps.

"Ah I see. You do it because it's peaceful, right?" questioned Ms. Sheila.

"Yes I do. I don't do it at night because it's too dark to really see anything and fireflies don't do it for me," nodded Cutie Steps.

"Maybe you'd like Cactus Cathy then because she has her own cactus that she carries around with her," suggested Galapeño.

"I don't like cacti. They aren't very nice to be around," noted Cutie Steps.

"Yeah, we're not big on them either but she is," admitted Mocha.

"What do you guys do for fun if you're not into nature?" asked Cutie Steps.

"Well we go to Ms. Sheila's school and we have fun with each others' fat," explained Mocha.

"I don't have a friend to play with my fat though," sighed Cutie Steps.

"Want me to help you find one?" asked Sarah walking up.

"Who are you?" asked Cutie Steps.

"This is Sarah. She's literally a big help around here," answered Mocha.

"Hi, Sarah. I'd need a male pony that was into nature like me. Does this town have any?" requested Cutie Steps.

"Nope, sorry. I wish that were the case though. Cactus Cathy is really as close as you'd get and she's a female," replied Sarah.

"Well thanks anyway, Sarah," said Cutie Steps sadly.

"We can play with your fat if you want us to," assured Mocha.

"It wouldn't be the same," replied Cutie Steps before walking away.

"If we ever find one, we'll let you know," called Mocha.

"Thanks, Mocha," Cutie Steps called back.

"Wish there was something we could do to help her," said Galapeño.

"We should watch nature with her, just to show we care," suggested Ms. Sheila.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. If we all watch with her, maybe she'll feel better," agreed Mocha before she and the others rush over.

"Cutie Steps, can we watch nature with you?" asked Truffle.

"You want to? Why?" questioned Cutie Steps.

"We're your friends and we want to see how you see it," replied Mocha.

"Then let's watch together," announced Cutie Steps. [Half an hour later...]

"Nature **is** beautiful," concluded Mocha.

"Especially when you do it with friends," thought Cutie Steps.


	29. Game Show Girl (1)

Game Show Girl (1)

[At Chloe's house...]

"Just five minutes until Try Your Pony Luck is on," said Chloe excitedly.

"You sure do love game shows and it's easy to see why," said her mom.

"Of course it is because there's always suspense," nodded Chloe.

"It's mostly because it's a risk," added her father.

"That's part of the fun, dad," assured Chloe.

"What's this you're currently watching?" asked her mom.

"Filly Face-off. It's a show where ponies answer questions and the highest vote on each answer given earns the points," explained Chloe.

"Sounds like fun," remarked her mom.

"It's just about over though. The more fun game is on next called Try Your Pony Luck, where ponies try to win money and other prizes by taking spins at the game board," continued Chloe.

"Before I forget, this came for you, Chloe," stated her mother before Chloe opened it.

"No way, it's a trip to Try Your Pony Luck in Chubbifornia," remarked Chloe excitedly.

"That's really far away from here and we don't have the money to take you," noted her mother.

"It also says that if by chance you can't come there, they can come here by calling the number below. I'd LOVE it if they came here, especially since I'd still be with my friends," added Chloe.

"Well now that's a better idea. I'll give them a call," said her father before doing so.

"My one dream of being on a game show is about to come true," said Chloe before racing outside.

"Wow, Chloe. What's gotten you so happy?" asked Mocha.

"Try Your Pony Luck, my favorite game show, is going to have a show right here in town," explained Chloe.

"That's great news because you've loved game shows as far as we've known you," replied Mocha.

"Does it allow guests?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"Well I'm playing with two other players so I can't take any of you but that's okay. I wouldn't be able to choose anyway," replied Chloe.

"Well good luck then. We'll watch from the TV," continued Mocha. [2 hours later...]

"They're here, they're here!" announced Chloe.

"Congratulations Chloe. Are you ready to take part in the most exciting game of your life?" asked the announcer.

"You bet I am," replied Chloe confidently.

"Then let's get this game underway," continued the host as Chloe takes her seat.

"I can't believe I'm here," thought Chloe.

"In case any of you are unfamiliar, this is Try Your Pony Luck, where you will be earning spins to take to the game board you see behind me. However, it's not just the money and prizes that are up there. We have a Cash Craver square up there too and if you land on him, you lose everything you've hoped to keep at the end of the game. How do you earn spins you ask? I ask the questions and right answers give you spins, 2 for being first and 1 for being second and third respectively. If you just by chance get your turn and you're fearful of the Cash Craver, you can give one of the other players your spins but they are required to take them so be aware that they have an equal chance of doing well and poorly," explained the host.

"I hope I do well," thought Chloe.

"Are we ready to begin?" questioned the host.

"Yes we are," replied the players.

"Then let's Try Your Pony Luck!" declared the host.

"Sounds a lot harder to win than it seemed," said Mocha.

"Chloe lives for these things though. She'll do fine," assured Ms. Sheila.

"I hope so," replied Mocha.

"You can do it, Chloe," called her mother.

"Do your best," called her father.

"May the best pony win," declared the host.

To be continued...


	30. Game Show Girl (2)

Game Show Girl (2)

[Last time on Pudgyville...]

"Just five minutes until Try Your Pony Luck is on," said Chloe excitedly.

"Before I forget, this came for you, Chloe," stated her mother before Chloe opened it.

"My one dream of being on a game show is about to come true," said Chloe before racing outside.

"Wow, Chloe. What's gotten you so happy?" asked Mocha.

"Try Your Pony Luck, my favorite game show, is going to have a show right here in town," explained Chloe.

"Well good luck then. We'll watch from the TV," continued Mocha. [2 hours later...]

"Are we ready to begin?" questioned the host.

"Yes we are," replied the players.

"May the best pony win," declared the host.

"I hope that's me," thought Chloe.

"First question. When was "I Know You Gained Weight Last Week" released, 1999, 2000, 2001 or 2002?" questioned the host.

"2001," replied Chloe.

"Yep, 2001," agreed Tumble Fly.

"2001," echoed River Sweet.

"Correct, it was released in 2001 so Chloe gets 3 spins and the rest of you get 1. Now then, how many times per day does Try Your Pony Luck air on TV, 5 times, 10 times or 3 times?" continued the host.

"I'll say 3 times," answered Tumble Fly.

"Of course, it's 5 times," assured Chloe.

"I'll go with Chloe and say 5 times," replied River Sweet.

"It is indeed 5 times so Chloe goes up to 6 spins and the rest of you are at two. Now we'll move to the board to see which of you will have goodies to take home. Chloe, you're up first with 6 spins. What'll you do?" continued the host.

"I'll take the first spin," replied Chloe before the board's cursor moved.

"Well here we go. Good luck," stated the host before it stopped.

"Pause! Oh, 600 Buttons," stated Chloe.

"Not bad, Chloe. Are you willing to wager that amount and keep going or pass those spins?" replied the host.

"I don't want to pass them so I'll go again," answered Chloe before the cursor moves again.

"Uh-oh, that's a Cash Craver and that means you're back to 0. Spin again, Chloe?" remarked the host. [10 minutes later...]

"Well we're down to just River Sweet, whom has 2 spins and the other players are out of spins and money. River Sweet, are you ready?" announced the host.

"Definitely," replied River Sweet before the board's cursor moved.

"Just say pause when ready," noted the host.

"Pause! Oh my, a trip to Manecoon. I'll give Chloe my last spin," continued River Sweet.

"Well Chloe, it's up to you. Let's see which of you goes home lucky," said the host.

"Pause! Oh wow, 1200 Buttons," replied Chloe.

"Unfortunately, the trip to Manecoon is 3000 Buttons so River Sweet has won the game. Thanks for being our contestants today," concluded the host.

"Oh well, it was a fun game. Nice job, River Sweet," remarked Chloe.

"You too, Chloe. You had the best luck out of all of us, well until the end," assured River Sweet.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I didn't do well since it's my first game show," figured Tumble Fly.

"Ours too. I didn't think I'd do as well as I did. I was pretty nervous," nodded Chloe.

"Really? I thought it was just me," questioned Tumble Fly.

"We all were nervous and I think the Cash Craver only added to that," agreed River Sweet.

"Oh yeah and two of us had to face it directly, which I guess helped," replied Tumble Fly.

"I hope we can do this again some time," finished River Sweet.

"Perhaps next time, I can have a little more of cousin Clover's luck in the game," thought Chloe.


End file.
